


Can I lay by your side?

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: The woman was an angel, complete with a halo of golden curls that lay splayed across her pillow, and a serene, content expression on her face. Sometimes he'd lose himself in his thoughts trying to figure out what he did to deserve her, not realizing that the woman in question was pulling him into bed for a cuddle.





	Can I lay by your side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travellinghopefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/gifts).



> I took this random prompt from Tumblr and it all sort of evolved from there:
> 
> Person A watching person B sleep and feeling like there is nothing wrong in the world.  
> \+ Person B knowing that they’re doing this but letting them anyway.
> 
> I know that the end result is nothing like the prompt, but I still like it.
> 
> Also I've gifted this to travellinghopefully because they asked for more plotless fluff. So here is some plotless fluff ;)

The Doctor watched her as she slept.  
He, himself didn't sleep much, but just being in the room with her, ensuring that she was safe meant the world to the Time Lord. After Trenzalore, he thought he would never see her again, never get to hear her melodic voice as she teased him or hold her close in the comfort of their bedroom.  
After all those years without her, now it was like he couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he couldn't breathe when she was out of sight. So in the pit of the night, when he was sure she was asleep, the Doctor would sit beside his wife as she was slumbering and watch her.  
He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallowly. He watched the way golden wisps of hair framed her face and swayed ever so slightly with her intake of breath. He watched the way her small but dainty hands clutched the sheets. He watched the way her perfect lips parted as she murmured incoherent nothings from her dreams.  
His only thoughts were of her. How beautiful she looked, even with a little bit of drool that dripped down her chin, which he found adorable. The woman was an angel, complete with a halo of golden curls that lay splayed across her pillow, and a serene, content expression on her face. Sometimes he'd lose himself in his thoughts trying to figure out what he did to deserve her, not realizing that the woman in question was pulling him into bed for a cuddle.  
  
~~~  
  
River often went to bed alone. She would be fine with that...if she didn't live with her husband. She respected his wishes and understood that this regeneration wasn't big on touching, but surely he could set his fears aside to sleep with his wife. I mean they slept together often - whenever and wherever, but she longed for the closeness of falling asleep in his arms. Hopefully he could grant her that one wish.

Over the weeks River slowly began to give up hope. The infuriating man would sit beside her on the bed and hold her hand or pet her hair, but would never actually crawl into bed and cuddle her.  
It was kind of cute and endearing how the man who never seemed to be able to sit still for a moment, would watch her fall asleep without a worry or care in the world. But it's still not what she wanted.  
One fateful evening, River decided to take initiative. If he wasn't going to take the first step, then she had to.  
River waited until she was sure he thought she was sleeping before making her move. The Doctor sat beside her, drawing lazy circles on her hand and no doubt spacing out. She took this as her opportunity. River grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled him under the covers, paying no attention to his surprised yelp.  
  
"Riv- what are you doing?" He stammered, taken aback by her sudden movements.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She retorted impatiently, all the while using his body as a pillow.  
His reply was a flummoxed expression. River let out a deep sigh, accompanied by a wry laugh.  _Of course_ that idiot had no idea as to what she was up to.  
  
"I've been trying to get you to cuddle me for weeks. Now, I'm finally taking matters into my own hands. You are cuddling me tonight." She said with finality that only an idiot would argue with her. It just so happens that she's married to the biggest idiot this universe had ever seen. River nuzzled her face into his chest and clutched his band tee tightly. She never wanted to let go.  
  
"I don't do cuddling." He argued, but she could tell his resolve was fading for his hands had found their way into her hair. He never could resist those magical curls.  
  
"You do tonight." She stated simply and breathed in his scent once more before drifting off to a dreamless slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
The Doctor would never admit it, but he rather enjoyed it when River would ask him to cuddle her. He loved finally being allowed to play with her curls, it was a bit of a fetish if he was honest.  
But sometimes it was even better and more reassuring than just watching her. He could feel her hearts beating against his abdomen, her breath warmed the space his hearts occupied. Everything else was just a tangle of limbs.  
Some nights the Doctor would actually sleep, and when he did, it was the most peaceful sleep he could ask for. Other nights, he simply held River and watched her as she slept, not caring if he'd have cramps later.

It was worth it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! I am such a hopeless romantic, the fluff basically writes itself lol  
> Please leave a kudo and comment your thoughts below <3
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a thirsty whore for comments btw


End file.
